Spinning Out of Control
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: AU! The new Seer brings Cole back from the dead to step up as the new Source, but he has something he needs to finish first. Takes place in late S5, mostly Pa&Co, with some Hoebe (Phoebe), and P&L too. By Kiseki-no-neko, dixie-girl & jZzRgR113.
1. Chapter 1

Spinning Out of Control  
  


* * *

  
Summary: AU fic! The new Seer brings Cole back from the dead to step up as the new Source, but he has something he needs to finish first. This takes place in late season five and its based on Paige/Cole, but there's also Hoebe (I mean Phoebe), Piper and Leo too.  
  
_______________________   
  
A/N's: This fic was written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl Bunny's (Kiseki-no-neko) Notes: Well, this is my first fic that I've written with other people, so I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out.... I hope it's good, yes; I forced them to make it another Paige/Cole fic, muhaha! I hope you guys like it, enjoy. Dixie-girl's Notes: This is not the first fan fic I've written with other peeps, but is the first Charmed fic I've wrote with other peeps. If that makes sense. :-) I was tied up in chains and forced to make this a Paige/Cole. They call me the idea machine for this fic. And I guess that's about if for now. jZzRgRl13's Notes: Hey everyone! Kiseki-no-neko, dixie-girl and I spent a lot of time working on this and we hope you like it! This is my first time writing a fic with other people and so far we've done a pretty good job I think, I hope. If you've read the other Author's Notes then you'll see that this is a Paige/Cole fic, forced upon us by Kiseki-no-neko. LoL. Dixie-girl came up with a lot of the ideas for this and Kiseki-no-neko and I did a lot of the actual writing. Well, I've written enough so go read the story and if you have the heart, please, please, please, please, please review!  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or it's characters, they belong to Aaron Spelling, so don't sue us!!!!   
  


* * *

  
A woman stands in a dimly lit cave. She wears a long red robe and her black hair is pulled back into a bun. She lights red candles in a circle, and chants a spell in Latin. Picking up an athame, she pricks the end of her finger, letting a drop of blood drip into the center of the circle. Flames and smoke appear and when the smoke clears, a lone figure stands in the circle of candles. He is completely naked and he glances down at himself then back up at the woman who is wearing a small smirk. "Who're you?" the man questions. "Who I am doesn't matter," replies the woman, tossing him a bundle of black robes, which he slips on. He steps out of the circle. It's Cole. He slowly walks over to the woman, glaring at her the whole time and pins her against the wall of the cave. "Who are you!" he screams. "Feisty, aren't we?" replies the woman, arching an eyebrow. "I am the new Seer," she continues. "I brought you back. To let you step up as the new Source." Cole lets go and she falls to the floor. "How long have I been gone?" he asks, turning his back on her to view his surroundings. "A few months," the Seer replies, getting up. "Uh huh," says Cole. "And you say I'm the new Source?" The Seer smirks again. "That's right," she replies. "Well," says Cole. "I definitely have a few things I need to finish. I made mistakes in my life, and now that I have a second chance, I have to finish what I set out to do in the first place." "And what might that be?" questions the Seer. He turns around to face her. "Kill the Charmed Ones," says Cole, an evil grin on his face. ____________________________________________________   
  
"Phoebe?" calls a voice from the hallway of the Halliwell Manor. The door to Phoebe's bedroom bursts open and Paige walks in. "Phoebe?" she asks, but the room is empty. "Well," she mutters. "I'll just find it myself." She walks briskly over to Phoebe's dresser and starts to open drawers but stops as a picture of Cole catches her eye; she picks it up and looks at it for a second. "Huh," she says to herself when Piper's voice calls from the kitchen. "PAIGE??" Paige hastily puts the picture back and closes the drawer. "I'm coming!" she calls and exits the room, shutting the door behind her. In the kitchen, Piper is mixing something on the stove. "Where were you?" she questions Paige. "I was calling you for, like, a minute!" "Sorry Piper, I was just.... a little busy." Paige laughs nervously, "So, what'd you want me for?" "Here," says Piper holding out something on a wooden spoon. "Try this. It's clam chowder." Paige takes a bite. "Mmmm," she says and gives Piper a thumbs up, the picture of Cole forgotten. "Really good." "Have you seen Phoebe?" asks Paige. "Uh, yeah," says Piper. "She was in the shower. She's going clubbing, wants to meet guys. Move on from Jason, you know?" "Yeah," says Paige. "But don't you think she's going a bit too fast? I mean, she hasn't officially even broken up with Jason yet." "I know," says Piper. "But I think that we should support her in whatever she does. I mean, she's growing up and she hasn't even settled down with a boyfriend yet. I'm glad that she's going out. Trying new things." Paige leans against the counter, "I guess so..." Paige shrugs, "I'm still a little worried about her." "I know," says Piper. "But -," She's cut off as Phoebe comes down the stairs. "Hey," says Phoebe entering the kitchen. "You weren't talking about me were you?" she jokes. "Uh no!" says Paige. Piper laughs nervously. "Ok, then," says Phoebe looking back and forth between them. "So uh, Pheebs, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your shirts?" Paige questions, changing the subject. "Sure," says Phoebe. "Let's go see." She troops back up the steps, Paige behind her. Paige follows Phoebe into her room and watches as Phoebe digs through her closet. Paige's eyes travel towards Phoebe's dresser, and she remembers the picture of Cole. "Hey Phoebe?" "Hm?" Phoebe replies, still digging through her closet, "How come you still have a picture of Cole in your drawer?" Paige asks. Phoebe looks up at Paige, "How would you know?" Paige laughs nervously, "Well, I was looking in your drawer for a shirt, and you know, I saw it." Phoebe walks towards her drawer and takes the picture out, looking at it, "I shouldn't even have this anymore." she crumples it up and throws it in the trash, "Now, let's find you that shirt." Phoebe grins and continues looking for a shirt for Paige. _____________________________   
  
Phoebe sits at the bar and bobs her head to the music. "Miss?" asks the bartender and Phoebe looks at him.  
  
"This is from that gentleman over there," says the bartender, nodding to a handsome guy in the corner of the bar and placing a martini in front of Phoebe. "Oh, thank you," says Phoebe and smiles at the guy who smiles back. The guy gets up and hesitantly walks over to Phoebe. "Hi," she says. "Hi," he replies and laughs. "I haven't done this in a while," he admits. "I just got through a really hard break up." "Me too," says Phoebe. "Oh," says the guy. "Sorry. I'm Ryan. Ryan Greene. And you are. . ?" "Phoebe Halliwell," she replies and smiles. "Phoebe," Ryan repeats. "Would you like to dance?" "Sure," says Phoebe and accepts his hand. Ryan leads Phoebe out onto the dance floor as "Intuition" by Jewel blasts from the speakers. Ryan and Phoebe dance and he suddenly kisses her. Phoebe stands stiffly, a look of shock on her face as Ryan kisses her, 'Why is he doing this?' Phoebe thinks, then slowly kisses him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. Ryan and Phoebe pull away and look at each other for a few seconds. "Let's get out of here," he says and she smiles. "My place?" he says. "Let's go," replies Phoebe following him off of the dance floor. _________________________________   
  
Phoebe groans and opens her eyes. She's in an unfamiliar room. In a bed. Completely naked. Sunlight is streaming in from a window and no one else is in the room. "Hello?" she calls and Ryan enters in a tee shirt and boxers, carrying a tray piled with food. He grins at Phoebe, "You didn't think I'd leave did you?" he teases her, "No, no, of course not!" Phoebe says, trying to hide the fact that he was right. Ryan sets the tray down on the bed and sits next to her. Phoebe looks at the tray. French toast, eggs, bacon, a glass of orange juice, a mug of coffee and a small vase with a rose. "Wow," she says. "You went all out, didn't you?" She smiles at him. Then she groans. "What am I going to tell my sisters?" she mutters putting her head in her hands. Ryan laughs. "We'll think of something," he says. ______________________________________   
  
Phoebe opens the door of the Halliwell Manor, hoping to get upstairs before she's noticed. "And where have you been?" comes Piper's voice from behind her. "Long story," says Phoebe rushing to the stairs. "I got to go take a shower." At the bottom of the staircase, however, Paige, who is coming downstairs, stops her. "Where have you been?" she asks. Defeated, Phoebe finally spills. "Well," she says. "I kinda met a guy... " "Kinda," asks Paige smirking, "Or did?" "Did," says Phoebe with a small smile. "What!" exclaims Piper. "It was so romantic!" continues Phoebe. Paige grins, "Ah, I know that look, so he must have been good." Phoebe's grin gets even bigger. "You slept with a guy on a first date?" exclaims Piper. "Well..." says Phoebe. "Yes?" "I thought that was the old Hoebe, not the new Phoebe!" says Piper. "But Piper!" says Phoebe. "It was SO romantic! It was like we had known each other for years! It was totally not awkward or anything! I really think he might be the one!" "Yeah, sure," says Piper. "That's what they all say." "Oh, I wouldn't be talking Piper," says Phoebe. "Excuse me?" says Piper. "Rob?" says Phoebe. "From the bar at that hotel? Remember him?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, you met A GUY Piper?" Paige screeches, trying to suppress a giggle. "What about Leo?" "It was years ago," says Piper rolling her eyes. "Hah! You admit it!" says Phoebe. "It was way before Leo," says Piper. "And it was only one guy! How many have you had?" "Only three or four," says Phoebe. Piper raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, eight!" says Phoebe. "More like fifty," says Piper crossing her arms. "Alright sister dears, we need to calm down." Paige instructs, "And Pheebs, eight guys?" "Oh, shut up Paige," says Piper. Paige pouts slightly after being told to shut up, "Fine." She huffs and walks back upstairs, forgetting she had been meaning to go downstairs in the first place. "But this one's different, I swear," says Phoebe. "Sure," says Piper. "And when he dumps you, I'm gonna say I told you so!" "Oh yeah?" says Phoebe. "Well, that's not going to happen. Ryan's not like that. He even said he wanted to come meet you all!" "Who wants to meet us all?" asks Leo who had just orbed in. "Shut up Leo," says Piper.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me," says Phoebe. "I have to go take a shower!" "I bet you do!" calls Piper after her as she heads up the steps.   
  
________________________________   
  
That night, Phoebe is talking on the phone to Ryan in her bedroom and Paige is watching TV downstairs. Piper and Leo are making out on their bed and Piper stops. "What's wrong," Leo asks. "What do you think about what Phoebe's doing?" she asks him. "Honey," says Leo. "You're thinking about Phoebe while we're getting . . . intimate." Piper gives him a "don't go there" look. "Sorry," he says. "Bad joke." Piper picks up the phone. "Who're you calling?" whines Leo wanting to get back to what they were doing. Piper hears Phoebe's voice on the line talking to Ryan and she slams down the phone. "That's it!" she exclaims and stomps out of the room. "Piper!" whines Leo and follows her. She stomps down to the basement and cuts the phone line. A few seconds later, Phoebe's voice is heard, Piper smirks and troops back upstairs. "HEY!" she yells, running downstairs. "What are you doing Piper?" "This is ridiculous!" exclaims Piper. "You are obsessing over a guy that you met last night! He's going to dump you any day now! And then you're going to come crawling back to ME! Every time Phoebe! Stop being so naïve!" Leo and Paige come into the foyer and watch the exchange. "Piper you're the naive one!" screams Phoebe. "I'm in love! Why can't you accept that?" "You're not in love Phoebe!" yells Piper. "Get your head together!" She waves her arm and a table explodes. "Having a little trouble controlling your temper Piper?" comes a familiar voice from behind her. All four people spin around to see Cole standing nonchalantly with his hands behind his back. "Surprise!" he smirks and waves his arm, sending everyone flying across the room.  
  
_________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Spinning Out of Control   
  
__________________________  
  
A/N's: This fic was written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl   
  
______________________   
  
Bunny's (Kiseki-no-neko) Notes: Here's the second chapter, whee, it's really good too, I think I did some of my best work in here! Well, remember, I didn't just write this, two other people helped me! So, make sure to put some comments in for everybody, and enjoy! Flame us and we'll roast you with those flames!   
  
dixie-girl notes: This is chapter two because two comes after one. I was MIA for some of it, but they amazingly did well without me (haha). You better review, or you will feel my wrath! Muwahaha!   
  
jZzRgRl13's Notes: Hey everyone! This chapter probably was harder to write than the first one, but I'm pretty sure we all like it, I know I do! LOL. Uh, well, I hope you like it and please review or else I'll cry, lol.   
  
___________________________   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or it's characters, they belong to Aaron Spelling, so don't sue us!!!!   
  
___________________________   
  
Summary: AU fic! Written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl. The new Seer brings Cole back from the dead to step up as the new Source, but he has something he needs to finish first. This takes place in late season five and its based on Paige/Cole, but there's also Hoebe (I mean Phoebe), Piper and Leo too.  
  
Phoebe, Leo, Piper and Paige fly across the room and into the doorway. Piper raises her head, "Didn't we vanquish him?" she mutters, flicking her hands at Cole to blow him up, surprised when he doesn't blow up. Paige groans and tries to work the kinks out of her back, as she glares at Cole, the shock wears off and she speaks, "What the HELL are you doing here? We vanquished you!"   
  
"I'm back," he says, grinning. Phoebe is in shock, staring at Cole. Paige shakes her head, "This can't be happening! What are you? Immortal?"   
  
"Close," he replies, still grinning. "You're the Source," says Phoebe finally. "Ding, ding, ding!" Cole says with mock enthusiasm. "We have a winner!"   
  
"Cole get the hell out of here," says Phoebe. "I don't love you anymore."   
  
"I'm not here for you, Phoebe," laughs Cole. "I've moved on, Cole," she continues. "Phoebe," chuckles Cole. "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. I've moved on too. And though it may be hard to accept: I'm. Not. Here. For. You."   
  
"Then what are you here for?" asks Leo. "Well, isn't it obvious?" asks Cole forming an energy ball. "To kill you."   
  
"Well you can't kill Leo," Piper challenges with a small smirk. "Really?" asks Cole, the energy ball disappearing and a Darklighter's crossbow taking its place. "Crossbow!" says Paige and it orbs into her hands. "What are you going to do with that Paige?" asks Cole smirking. When she doesn't reply, he chuckles. He waves his hand and the crossbow appears back in his hands.   
  
"Paige!" exclaims Piper. "What the hell was that?" Paige shrugs. "I don't know..." she whispers and Cole laughs at their exchange. Phoebe levitates and tries to drop kick him but he grabs her ankle and throws her into the wall. "Phoebe!" says Piper.   
  
Leo orbs out and orbs in next to her and starts to heal her. "I don't think so," says Cole and shoots him with an arrow. "NO!" screams Piper as he falls to the floor. She runs over to him and turns to Paige. "Paige, try to heal him!" she says and Cole throws an energy ball at her. Piper is thrown back into the wall and slumps to the floor.   
  
"Piper!" Paige screams and runs over to check on her oldest sister. "Just you and me Paige," says Cole. "You evil son of a bitch!" Paige hisses angrily. "Now Paige," laughs Cole. "No need for profanity."   
  
Paige glares at him, "What are you doing back? Why are you doing this?!"   
  
"Well, the Seer brought me back," says Cole. "The Seer is dead," says Paige. "There's a new one," continues Cole. "And for the second question, I figured I'd finish what I set out to do in the first place."   
  
"What's that?" asks Paige, "Drool over Phoebe?" Cole rolls his eyes. "Kill you!" he says in a 'duh' sort of voice. "You can't, you never could!" Paige smirks, "What makes you think you can now?"   
  
"Because I have my priorities straight now," answers Cole. "And I won't make the same mistakes twice."   
  
Paige snorts, "There is no way you can kill us, and you know it, so give it up!"   
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky Paige," says Cole. "I'm not cocky, I just know the facts!" Paige rolls her eyes. "You sure?" asks Cole, the Darklighter's crossbow rematerializing in his hands. Paige blanches at the crossbow, "You wouldn't..."   
  
"Are you sure about that?" asks Cole glancing at Leo. Paige says nothing and Cole smirks and shoots an arrow at her. Almost automatically, she orbs out just in time and the arrow harmlessly strikes the wall behind her.   
  
Paige reappears next to the arrow and calls for the crossbow, and it appears in her hands in swirling blue-white lights, "Fine, if that's how you wanna play..." Paige pulls the trigger on the crossbow, the arrow flying out towards Cole's shoulder. Cole shimmers out and the arrow flies into the parlor. He shimmers back in the same spot. "You know that I'm immune to the poison, right?" he questions.   
  
Paige shrugs, "At least it'll hurt!" Paige narrows her eyes at him, "I'm not letting you win Cole, so you might as well leave now."   
  
Cole laughs and rolls his eyes. He waves his arm and the crossbow flies out of Paige's hands and into the wall where it smashes. Paige jumps slightly at the sound of the crossbow smashing but keeps talking, "Just leave Cole, as soon as Piper and Phoebe wake up, you'll be finished. I'm being nice and letting you go, why don't you take the chance?"   
  
"You're letting me go?" chuckles Cole. He shimmers out and Paige looks around, and thinks she won. Suddenly, though, he shimmers in right behind her and holds a knife to her throat.   
  
Paige tries her hardest not to swallow too much as the knife presses onto her skin, "You haven't won Cole, not by a long shot, I'll win, me and my sisters, we've beaten you before, we'll do it again."   
  
Cole leans close to her ear, his breath warm on her skin, "Don't be so sure of that Paige, I'm stronger than ever now, and I know not to underestimate you three. I can kill you right now if I want to."   
  
Paige angrily kicks his ankle, and Cole, not expecting that, falls to the ground. Paige moves away from Cole, and heads towards the kitchen, but Cole grabs her arm and slams her against the wall.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Cole asks angrily. "None of your damned business," Paige retorts, her brown eyes glittering angrily. Cole stares deeply into her eyes, he loved those eyes. Before he even realizes it, he's kissing her, deeply, passionately, all his feelings for her flowing into that one kiss. Paige's eyes widen in surprise as Cole kisses her, 'What the hell is he doing?' she thinks, right before beginning to, almost instinctively, kiss him back, when Cole pulls away.   
  
"What the hell did I just do?" he mutters quietly and quickly shimmers out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spinning Out of Control  
  
________________________________________________  
  
A/N's: This fic was written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Bunny's Notes: I think this is one of my fav chapters, what with we did with Paige, and finally going over to how Cole was feeling, this was a GOOD chapter, I hope you guys like it!  
  
dixie-girl notes: Yo yo yo this is T-dawg here and lettin' y'all know this is the flyest one yet. Ok, ok enough slang, if you notice the sappy scenes between (P)hoebe and Ryan that's all me. I'm a big sap a.k.a The Pillsbury Doughboy. (hehe :D)  
  
jzzrgrl13's notes: This was probably my favorite chapter to write! We had so much fun, especially with Paige's dream, you'll read about it, lol. That was all Kiseki-no-neko's work, by the way, lol. This is so far the longest chapter and I hope you like it!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or it's characters, they belong to Aaron Spelling, so don't sue us!!!!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Summary: AU fic! Written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl. The new Seer brings Cole back from the dead to step up as the new Source, but he has something he needs to finish first. This takes place in late season five and its based on Paige/Cole, but there's also Hoebe (I mean Phoebe), Piper and Leo too.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
All day I keep from falling apart  
  
But at night when the sky gets dark  
  
Tears from the moon fall down like rain  
  
I reach for you I reach in vain  
  
Stop, stop haunting me  
  
It should be easy  
  
As easy as when you stopped wanting me  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Paige shakes her head slowly and brushes the tips of her fingers across her lips, they were still tingling from the kiss, 'Cole just kissed me...' Paige's eyes flutter shut, before opening quickly, and she sighs, "I gotta wake up Piper." Paige orbs to the kitchen, grabs a dishcloth, a glass of water and orbs back to Piper. Paige dips the cloth into the cold water and places it on Piper's forehead.  
  
"Come on Piper, wake up." Paige mutters. Piper mumbles, and winces, before slowly opening her eyes, "Paige?" Paige grins slightly, "Yeah, come on, I need you to help Leo." Piper gasps and sits up, the cloth falls to the floor and Piper quickly scrambles to Leo, "Leo?" Piper asks quietly, and frowns when she doesn't get an answer, quickly pulling the arrow out of Leo. "Heal him Paige."  
  
Paige kneels next to Leo, takes one of his hands and holds her free hand over his wound, seconds pass and nothing happens, "What's wrong?" Piper questions. "I don't know." Paige frowns, closes her eyes and concentrates harder, finally the warm, golden glow pours from her hand and onto Leo's wound, the blood from his shirt seeping back into his wound, before the wound heals completely, "I did it!" Paige grins brightly.  
  
Leo stirs and sits up slowly, "What happened?"  
  
"Just heal Phoebe, Leo!" Piper commands and Leo nods before crawling over to Phoebe and heals her, "Ugh, I feel like I have a hangover," Phoebe mutters. Paige chuckles, "Good to have you back Pheebs, and you too Leo."  
  
"It's good to be back." Leo nods and wraps his arms around Piper tightly.  
  
"Why and how the hell is he back?" mutters Phoebe. Piper looks at Paige. "Paige," she starts, "How did you defeat Cole?" Paige looks around, "I, uh.... . W-well, see, I just..." Paige stutters slightly, trying to think of how to answer, "He was going to uh, shoot an energy ball at me, but I called for it and threw it back at him, then I orbed into the kitchen."  
  
"And?" says Leo.  
  
"And I grabbed a REALLY strong vanquishing potion, and when he shimmered in after me, I threw it at him and, you know, vanquished him." Paige hated lying to her sisters, and she wasn't even sure why she was doing it in the first place.  
  
"What vanquishing potion?" questions Piper, confused.  
  
"J-just a handy-dandy vanquishing potion we had lying around," Paige smiles nervously. Piper raises her eyebrow but dismisses it. Paige grins again, "So um, what do we do now?"  
  
"We have to vanquish his ass!" exclaims Phoebe like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But Phoebe," says Leo. "Paige vanquished him."  
  
"Oh," says Phoebe. "Right." Phoebe looks around and laughs nervously before picking at her cuticles. "Phoebe, it's that damn guy you're seeing making you act like this!" exclaims Piper. "It is not!" gasps Phoebe. 'God, here we go again' Paige thinks and rolls her eyes.  
  
"You know what?" Phoebe huffs, "I can't take this anymore! I'm going to Ryan's!" Phoebe shouts and stomps out of the room.  
  
"Well, if she wants to screw up her life it's fine with me," spits Piper furiously and stomps upstairs. Paige sighs, rubs her temples and glances at Leo, "Aren't you going to yell and stomp out of the room too?" she asks, only half-joking.  
  
Leo senses distress in Paige, "Are you okay Paige?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, forget it." Paige smiles at Leo slightly, "Go check on your wife." He smiles and orbs out.  
  
Paige flops on the couch and sighs, "What the hell is wrong with me?" Paige mutters and closes her eyes, the kiss Cole gave her flashing through her mind, she shakes her head, 'Quit it Paige!' she thinks. 'It was probably just a plan to mess with your head!' With that, she trucks upstairs.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
We see an apartment door and a loud banging is heard on the other side. A man who is half asleep and in boxers opens the door to find Phoebe. "What's the matter?" Ryan asks with concern to a tear-stained Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe cries harder and throws herself into Ryan's arms. He strokes her hair. "Shh," he whispers. "It's alright."  
  
"Ryan..." Phoebe sobs, "Piper, s-she, doesn't..." Phoebe can't finish and just cries. Ryan tilts Phoebe's head up so his eyes are looking into his. "Listen to me, who cares about what Piper thinks or anybody else for that matter?" he says. "I love you and nothing can change that. He leans in and kisses her. Phoebe sniffles and kisses Ryan back before she pulls away, "I love you too Ryan, always."  
  
Ryan pulls Phoebe in kisses her passionately. He picks her while kissing her and takes her to his bedroom.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Paige mumbles and turns around in her bed, her hand smacks against a bare chest and her eyes fly open. "Paige? What's wrong?" A very familiar voice asks her quietly.  
  
"Cole?" Paige whimpers. "Who else?" Cole smirks quietly, "Tell me what's wrong." Paige smiles at him slightly and shakes her head, "Nothing, I'm ok..." Cole narrows his blue eyes slightly, "Are you sure?" Paige reaches up and kisses him, "Very sure."  
  
Cole breaks the kiss and buries his face in her red hair, "I just worry about you, that's all Paige," his voice muffled, as he wraps his arms around her tightly. "I know, and I'm glad you worry about me." Paige smiles at him, "I'm ok now, you have nothing to worry about." Paige's eyes flutter shut and she wraps her arms around his waist, before she falls into a deep sleep.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Phoebe yawns and opens her eyes, seeing Ryan still sleeping, she smiles, 'What a great guy, so much better than Cole,' Phoebe thinks and snuggles deeper into Ryan's arms.  
  
"Ryan?" she says a few minutes later.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think - I think I wanna move in with you."  
  
Ryan opens his eyes and looks over at her. "What?! Are you sure . . .?"  
  
Phoebe nods. "Yeah, I need to get away from Piper and I love you and it seems like the perfect idea." Ryan grins mischievously and rolls on top of Phoebe. "Yea and we can get married and have lots of babies," he says.  
  
Phoebe laughs, "You're crazy Ryan. And that's why I love you." Ryan looks at her. "Kiss me," he says. They kiss and pull the covers over them.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Piper is in the basement blowing things up. 'Who does she think she is?' she thinks as she blows up an old couch. Leo comes down the stairs and Piper is not paying attention and accidentally blows him up. Leo reforms in glimmering orbs, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I'm sorry," says Piper lowering her hands. "I'm just so mad at her!"  
  
"Mad at who?" asks Leo, clueless. "Phoebe!" replies Piper. "She's such an idiot."  
  
"Well, you didn't have to blow me up," mutters Leo. "I'm sorry," says Piper. "I know," he sighs coming over to give her a hug. "But she's your sister and you need her for the Power of Three."  
  
"I know," says Piper. "But I can still hate her."  
  
"You don't hate her," says Leo. "You'll get through this, you always do."  
  
"I just don't want to loose another sister," says Piper.  
  
"Phoebe can take care of herself," says Leo. "And right now, she just needs your support in this."  
  
"But," starts Piper. "Shhh," says Leo. Piper sighs and finally relents. "Okaaayyyyyy."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Paige opens her eyes to sunlight streaming into her room and the sound of birds chirping outside. She reaches for Cole and finds an empty bed. Then she realizes it was all a dream.  
  
'No, he's not there,' Paige thinks to herself. 'It was a dream. A really, really wrong dream. Why was I dreaming about him anyway? I don't have feelings for him, I hate him! Remember all the evil he did! He tried to kill us!'  
  
She flips off the covers and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She stretches and yawns, then slowly gets up and shuffles to the bathroom. When she exits, Paige is still thinking about Cole.  
  
'And the time that he infected me with that evil power and made me go crazy!' she thought. 'How can anyone love him after that? No, not love. I don't love Cole. I hate Cole. C'mon Paige, get a grip.'  
  
She changes into her clothes for the day. 'And when he made Phoebe evil and turned her against us! What did she ever see in him anyway? Besides the charm, great looks - no! Stop it! There is nothing good about Cole!'  
  
Paige walks down the stairs and into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. 'And let's not forget the time when I was a vampire and he was going to kill me with a fireball!' Paige thinks and sips her coffee glumly.  
  
Piper comes up the steps from the basement. "What's wrong with you?" she asks. Paige shrugs. "Never mind." She sees that Piper's clearly upset about something. "What's wrong with you?" she asks and Piper shakes her head. "Nothing."  
  
Phoebe comes bursting in through the front door. "Morning," Paige calls without even turning around and Phoebe grunts in response before stomping up the stairs. A few seconds later, they hear a door slam and the shower water start running.  
  
Piper and Paige exchange a glance, "What the hell was that about?" Piper asks and Paige shrugs, "You?" she suggests and Piper just sighs.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
The Seer smokes in next to Cole, in the Underworld, "How did it go?" Cole doesn't even look at her. "I kissed Paige." Seer's eyes widen, "You WHAT?"  
  
Cole turns to look at her now. "I kissed Paige," he repeats. "I heard you the FIRST TIME!" Seer shouts.  
  
She steps even closer to him and looks him in the eye. "This happened the last time too," she says. "You can't let your emotions get in the way!"  
  
"You knew the consequences of bringing me back," Cole says. "I thought that maybe you had learned your lesson!" Seer says. "I guess I was wrong!"  
  
"I guess so," agrees Cole quietly. "If it's not one Charmed One, it's another," Seer mutters. "This will get you killed Cole," she says to him. "Just like it did the other times."  
  
"Well, I never said I wouldn't kill her," says Cole slowly. "I just said that I kissed her."  
  
"And why do you think you did that?" asks Seer. "There had to be some feeling behind it!" Cole just shrugs.  
  
"You're the biggest dumb-ass when it comes to them," says Seer. Cole can't help but chuckle, "I know."  
  
"But why?" questions Seer. Cole just shrugs again. "Get out of my sight," she commands angrily.  
  
"No need to get rude," says Cole. "I'll try again." Seer rolls her eyes. "You better," she warns before smoking out.   
  
________________________________________________  
  
Lyrics: Conjure One – Tears From the Moon 


	4. Chapter 4

Spinning Out of Control  
  
________________________________________________  
  
A/N's: This fic was written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl  
  
________________________________________________  
  
jZzRgRl13's Notes: Well, here's chapter four! Sorry for the long wait, we made this a little longer to make up for it. And for this chapter, I stole Tiff's (dixie-girl) title as the idea machine *sticks tongue out at Tiff*! And just between you and me, the whole Piper/Phoebe fight was all me! Okay, well, not ALL me, but mostly me . . . heehee. And snaps for Julia (Kiseki-No-Neko) for the Paige/Cole scene at the end . . . yay for chicken!  
  
dixie-girl's notes: Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this extra long chapter will quench your fanfic desire. lol. Somebody *coughjzzrgrl13* stole my crown of being the idea machine for this chapter. *glares at jzzrgrl13* We'll see who has it next chapter. muwahah!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny's Notes: Whee, I looove this chapter, it rawks! Ew, I just sounded like a newb, or a valley girl, whichever is worse. 0_o Ok, erm, this is one of my favorite chapters, if not my MOST favorite, it rules, it rocks, it does NOT suck eggs! Anyway, gotta give credit where credit's due, and today, the credit goes to Liss-Liss for doing MOST of the Piper/Phoebe scene, it rocked! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, feed me reviews! *wails* Poor chicken!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or it's characters, they belong to Aaron Spelling, so don't sue us!!!!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Summary: AU fic! Written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl. The new Seer brings Cole back from the dead to step up as the new Source, but he has something he needs to finish first. This takes place in late season five and its based on Paige/Cole, but there's also Hoebe (I mean Phoebe), Piper and Leo too.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
After dinner a couple days later, Phoebe walks into Paige's room. Paige is lying on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Hey Paige, could I talk to you?" asks Phoebe.  
  
"Sure Pheebs," says Paige, closing her book. "What's up?"  
  
Phoebe sits down on the edge of the bed. "Well," she begins. "Ryan and I have been talking."  
  
"Okay?" says Paige.  
  
"And," continues Phoebe. "With all the fights Piper and I have been having and the way Ryan and I just seemed to . . click. We think, I think, that I might want to move in with Ryan."  
  
"What?" asks Paige quietly. "But what about the power of three?"  
  
"Well, we've done it before," says Phoebe. "When I was living with Cole and when you were by yourself last year. I'd still come visit all the time."  
  
"Phoebe," says Paige. "You can't move out, you just can't."  
  
"Well, why not?" asks Phoebe.  
  
"We've tried it before and it just ends in disaster," says Paige.   
  
"I think we can do it," says Phoebe.  
  
"Piper is going to be even more pissed at you," warns Paige.  
  
"Why am I going to be pissed?" asks Piper walking in.  
  
"Phoebe wants to move out!" exclaims Paige.  
  
"What?!?" cries Piper, "You can't!"  
  
"Why not?!?" exclaims Phoebe, standing up.  
  
"Because!" says Piper, at a loss of what to say.  
  
"Exactly!" exclaims Phoebe. "Why not? Why can't I move out?"  
  
"You know what, go ahead. Just go ahead and do it and forget about us and your responsibilities!!!" screams Piper.  
  
"Responsibilities of living with you?!? How is that a responsibility?!" exclaims Phoebe.  
  
"Your witch responsibilities!" cries Piper.  
  
"I'm not going to give up being a witch!" screams Phoebe. "I'm just an orb away!"  
  
"Paige and Leo can't orb you any time you want to!" says Piper.  
  
"I mean if you need me," says Phoebe.  
  
Paige shakes her head as she watches Phoebe and Piper argue.  
  
"What do you think Paige?" ask Piper and Phoebe simultaneously.  
  
"Uhh, erm, well..." Paige bites her lip, thinking.  
  
"Well?" asks Piper. "We're waiting."  
  
"Well, we did do it before, Piper," says Paige quietly.  
  
"Oh well if that's how you feel then, Phoebe get your stuff and get out," says Piper.  
  
"Calm DOWN Piper, she's STILL our sister!" Paige instructs, hoping to stop it from getting too nasty.  
  
"Please, go," says Piper who has a blank expression, ignoring Paige. "If the Power of Three means nothing to you, then just go," she continues.   
  
Phoebe glares at Piper. "Fine," she says and brushes past her into her room to pack.  
  
"How could you do that, Piper?" asks Paige in disbelief. Piper just ignores her again and leaves the room.  
  
Phoebe grabs a suitcase from her closet and starts grabbing random things - clothes, books, pictures - and stuff them in.   
  
"How could she say that to me?" she mutters furiously under her breath. "I'm her SISTER! We all live in this house, if I'm leaving, it's because I want to, NOT because she tells me to!"   
  
She soon fills up the suitcase and digs through her closet, pulling out another one. She grabs what's left of her clothes and stuffs them unceremoniously in. She picks up a picture off her night stand of her, Piper and Paige. She stares at it for a few seconds before shoving it into the suitcase. There comes a knock on the door.  
  
Paige steps into the room, "Phoebe, don't leave like this."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she spats, without even turning around.  
  
"Piper doesn't want me here," Phoebe continues.  
  
"Because I don't want you to leave," pleads Paige.  
  
Phoebe goes over to her desk and starts emptying out drawers. "I know that, Paige," she says. "But right now, I don't think it's the right time for Piper and I to spend so much time together. Besides, Ryan and I love each other and when couples love each other, they live together. I've too old to be living in the house I grew up in with my sisters. I need to be normal, we all need to try to be normal." She puts emphasis on the word normal while stuffing old papers into her suitcase.   
  
"But it's good enough for me and Piper," says Paige. "I still live here, hell, I left my perfectly....somewhat good apartment to live here, and it worked out!" Paige continues.  
  
"I already told you," says Phoebe. "Piper doesn't want me here and I know that we've been living together, but you don't understand." She looks up at Paige.  
  
"Don't I?" asks Paige. "You want to be normal, but even moving out isn't going to make you normal Pheebs, you're not normal, none of us are." Paige sighs.  
  
"Maybe we should try harder," says Phoebe. "Piper, Prue and I lived together also. The only time I've been on my own is when I was with Cole. I - we, need to live our own lives."  
  
Paige stiffens slightly at the mention of Cole, but continues, "We've tried to, many times, it hasn't worked out, has it?"  
  
Phoebe zips up the suitcase and looks around at the partially empty room. "We can do it Paige," she says.  
  
"I think that's just your rage at Piper talking," says Paige.  
  
"That's a factor," says Phoebe. She takes her two suitcases and carries them down the stairs to the front door. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later," she says. 'If I ever come back,' she thinks to herself.   
  
Paige follows, "Don't let your hatred for Piper take over."  
  
Leo suddenly orbs in next to Phoebe and she jumps, "God, Leo, don't scare me like that!" she says.   
  
He looks at her suitcases. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Moving out," says Piper walking into the foyer. "She's moving out, that's what she's doing."  
  
"What?!" exclaims Leo. "You can't move out, what about the Power of Three?!"  
  
"It's what she wants to do," says Piper calmly,   
  
"We've done it before, we can do it again," adds Phoebe.  
  
"Nobody seems to care about the Power of Three at the moment Leo," Paige retorts, glaring at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe grabs her coat and slips it on. "I'll write," she says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
"Wait, Phoebe, just think about this," says Leo.  
  
"Don't even try, Leo," says Piper. "It's useless."  
  
Phoebe brushes past Leo and reaches into her coat pocket. She drops her house key into Piper's hand.  
  
"Thank you," says Piper stiffly.  
  
"You're welcome," replies Phoebe. Paige looks away from the trio, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"So long," says Piper, opening the front door. Phoebe walks over to Paige and gives her a hug.   
  
"Don't worry," she whispers into her ear. "It'll be okay." She pulls away with a small smile.  
  
"Bye Phoebe," Paige says quietly, feeling like she was choking on her tears.  
  
"Bye Paige," says Phoebe. "Bye Leo."   
  
"Uh, bye?" says Leo. Phoebe picks up her suitcases and walks out the door. Piper slams it after her.  
  
After Piper slams the door, there's a few seconds of silence in which Leo and Paige eyes Piper cautiously, as if they're scared she'll explode any moment. Piper looks at them and walks up to her room.  
  
"Well," says Leo.  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Leo opens it and Phoebe walks back inside. Paige's face brightens. "Forgot my purse," says Phoebe grabbing it from the table and Paige's face falls again. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye?" says Leo as Phoebe closes the door behind her.  
  
"Is that all you can say Leo?" Paige huffs, "You sound like a broken record!" Paige lashes out at Leo, before stomping upstairs.  
  
Leo is left alone in the foyer. He looks around, before orbing out.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
One month later  
  
It's pouring rain outside when the doorbell rings at the Manor. Paige opens the door to see Phoebe. "Phoebe!" she exclaims, wrapping her in a huge hug.  
  
"Hi Paige!" laughs Phoebe. "Um, you're crushing me."  
  
"Oh, sorry," says Paige, pulling away. "Come in, come in!" She moves to the side to let Phoebe in and takes her wet coat, hanging it up.  
  
"How have you been?" asks Paige.  
  
Phoebe steps inside and looks around the foyer with an expression of longing. "Really good," she replies with a smile. "We just finished getting all my stuff set in and are settling down."  
  
Paige nods. "Good. So, you want some coffee or something?"  
  
"Sure," replies Phoebe, following her into the kitchen.   
  
A few minutes later, they are sitting at the table, sipping mugs of coffee. Phoebe looks up at Paige. "Hey Paige?" she says hesitantly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think I might be pregnant."  
  
Paige spits out the mouthful of coffee she was about to swallow. "What?!? PREGNANT?!?!?!"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud!" whispers Phoebe. "I don't want Piper to know!"  
  
"Why not? She's gonna eventually find out," says Paige. "Plus it's not like you're gonna be able to hide it for long."  
  
"What aren't you going to be able to hide?" asks Piper walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Phoebe's pregnant!!" cries Paige.   
  
"WHAT?!?" exclaims Piper. "Why the hell did you let that happen?!?"  
  
"Me? Let it happen?!?" screams Phoebe. "Like I WANT a kid!"  
  
"Why weren't you using protection?!?" Piper exclaims.   
  
"Ew, T.M.I." says Paige, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"We did!" exclaims Phoebe. "Sometimes it doesn't work!"  
  
"I can't believe you, Phoebe," says Piper angrily.   
  
"Look, I didn't come here to be scolded Piper," says Phoebe. "I'm here because you're my sisters and I need your help."  
  
"What do you need help with Pheebs?" Paige ask, interjecting before Piper can go off again.  
  
"I'm having a baby, Paige!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
Paige rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you told me, I MEANT, haven't you told Ryan? So, what do you need help with if that's out the way?"  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, looking at the floor. "That's the thing . . . I haven't told Ryan yet."  
  
"PHOEBE!" Paige shouts, "You haven't told him?"  
  
"Why should she?" huffs Piper. "He'll probably leave her!"  
  
"Piper!" warns Paige.  
  
"Well, it's probably true," says Piper.  
  
Phoebe shakes her head. "Ryan's not like that. I just don't know how to tell him."  
  
"If you can't even tell him, they how is he going to be as a father?" says Piper.  
  
"Me not telling him has nothing to do with how good a father he'll be!" says Phoebe, getting angry again. "He'll be a great father!"  
  
"Sure," says Piper sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be a great father," soothes Paige.   
  
Phoebe ignores Paige. "How can you be so judgmental, Piper?" she yells. "You've never even met Ryan, even though he's wanted to meet you! I haven't seen you in a month and the first thing you do is start insulting Ryan!"  
  
"Well you've been dating him for two months," says Piper. "You say you're in 'love', and now you're pregnant! How can I not be judgmental?"  
  
"I can't believe you Piper!" screams Phoebe. "I don't know why I even came here in the first place!" She goes back into the foyer and grabs her coat. "Bye Paige!" she spats, before leaving and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Paige runs after Phoebe, "Phoebe, Stop!"  
  
Phoebe turns around, halfway to her car. "Go back inside, Paige!" she says. "You're getting all wet!"  
  
"I don't care!" says Paige, grabbing her arm. "Come back inside. I'm not going to let Piper do this to you!"  
  
Phoebe lets Paige drag her back inside. Piper comes into the foyer. "What is she still doing here?" she asks Paige.  
  
"I can't let you do this, Piper," says Paige. "Phoebe is our sister and you can't just shut her out like this."  
  
"Phoebe made a choice, Paige," says Piper.   
  
"And she needs us, both of us, to support her!" says Paige. "That's what sisters do!"  
  
Piper sighs. "She abandoned us for a man!," she says. "Just like she did with Cole."  
  
"Don't you want to be there when she has her baby?" asks Paige. "Don't you want to be a part of your niece or nephew's life?"  
  
"Of course!" says Piper.  
  
"How can you expect to do that?" asks Phoebe, coming into the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Piper.  
  
"You and I can't even be in a room together without screaming at each other," says Phoebe.   
  
"Then let's sort this out between the two of you," says Paige. Phoebe and Paige look at Piper expectantly.   
  
"Fine," says Piper.  
  
"Fine?" Phoebe asks.   
  
"Yes," says Piper. "Fine."   
  
"Fine what?" asks Paige.  
  
"Fine, I will sort this out," says Piper.   
  
"Um . . . okay," says Paige. "Now would be a good time."  
  
"I'm sorry," says Piper looking at Phoebe.  
  
"For?" prompts Paige with a smirk and Piper glares at her. "Being a bitch," continues Piper weakly. Paige and Phoebe laugh and a grin forms on Piper's face.   
  
"Now, give her a hug," commands Paige.  
  
"Aw Mom, do I have to?" asks Piper, jokingly.   
  
Phoebe and Piper hug. When they pull apart, Piper looks at Phoebe seriously. "Phoebe," she says, starting to smile. "You're having a baby!!!"  
  
"I know!" exclaims Phoebe, laughing.  
  
"It's good to have my sisters back together again," Paige mock sniffles.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
The next day, Paige walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door, looking for something to eat. She had the whole manor to herself, as Piper was at work, and Leo was off with another charge, it felt pretty good to be alone. Though she wondered, she hadn't seen Cole in a month, was he ok?  
  
"I guess you'll just have to do," The familiar voice taunts from behind Paige, causing her to drop the unopened container of chicken onto the floor. Paige quickly turns around, to be met by the smirking face of Cole, "What are you doing here again?"   
  
Cole rolls his eyes, "I think you would have figured that out by now, I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Well," says Paige. "Last time you came to kill me, you kissed me. So how can I believe you now?"  
  
"That was different, I was distracted then, I WILL kill you this time," Cole replies.  
  
"Even if I do this?" asks Paige, kissing him.  
  
Cole's eyes widen, thoughts of killing Paige vanishing from his mind, as his arms wrap around Paige, pulling her closer.   
  
'Paige, you idiot! What are you doing? Kissing the ENEMY?' Paige thinks, even as her eyes close, 'Well hey, at least I know now he's ok!'  
  
'Cole! You're supposed to be KILLING her, not kissing her!' Cole thinks, 'Well, she kissed me first! So, it doesn't count!' Cole argues with himself.   
  
They finally pull away from lack of oxygen, "Whoa, ok, what was that for?" Cole questions, his arms still around Paige.   
  
"Oh no reason, just wanted to prove you can't kill me, and I was right," Paige smirks.  
  
"That's it?" Cole growls, starting to get angry.   
  
'No, that wasn't it, at all even, I just wanted to kiss you,' Paige thinks, unable to say it, "More or less," she finally answers.  
  
Cole pulls away from Paige, his eyes glittering angrily, "Of course that was all it was, what else could it be?" Cole wilts slightly before shimmering out.  
  
"Damn it!" Paige screams to the empty room, kicking the chicken across the kitchen, before sitting in a chair, "You, Paige, are an idiot." Paige groans, letting her head fall onto the table. 


	5. Chapter 5

Spinning Out of Control

* * *

A/N's: This fic was written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl

* * *

JZzRgRl13's Notes: Here's chapter five, sorry about the long wait. Um . . . I actually don't have anything to say for this chaper, so just read and review!  
  
Dixie-girl's Notes: It took awhile to write this since we just need transition for the upcoming plots and I regained my crown of the idea machine.  
  
Bunny's Notes: I like this chapter....a lot, nobody gave me credit, so I shall give myself credit for the pa/c scene, go me! sticks tongue out at Liss-Liss and Tiffness Right, so um...don't got nothin' to say, so...have fun!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or it's characters, they belong to Aaron Spelling, so don't sue us!!!!

* * *

Summary: AU fic! Written by Kiseki-no-neko, jZzRgRl13, and dixie-girl. The new Seer brings Cole back from the dead to step up as the new Source, but he has something he needs to finish first. This takes place in late season five and its based on Paige/Cole, but there's also Hoebe (I mean Phoebe), Piper and Leo too.

* * *

A couple weeks after making up with Piper, Phoebe walks into the apartment. "Ryan?" she calls, kicking off her shoes. No answer. "Hello?" she calls again. She looks down and notices a trail of rose petals. 

"Hm," she says. She follows the trail until she reaches their bedroom door. "Ryan?" she asks, opening the door, and she gasps. Ryan is in the middle on the floor, wearing a tux and down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" asks Phoebe.

"Phoebe Haliwell," Ryan says. "Will you marry me?"

Flashback to one week earlier

* * *

"Uh, Ryan?" asks Phoebe. "I have something to tell you."

"And what might that be?" asks Ryan, looking up.

"Well," she says. "I don't really know how to put it so I'm just going to say it." She takes a breath. "I'm pregnant," she says really fast.

Ryan's eyes widen. "Really?"

"You're not happy?" asks Phoebe, her face dropping.

"Of course I'm happy!" exclaimed Ryan. "This is great!"

"Really?" asks Phoebe, brightening.

He hops up and gives Phoebe a kiss. "Yeah!" he cries. "I've always wanted to be a dad!"

Phoebe laughs as Ryan starts dancing around the room.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Phoebe goes down on her knees so she can look Ryan in the eye. "Of course I'll marry you, Ryan Greene," she says, kissing him.

* * *

Cole shimmers down into the Underworld, where the Seer is waiting for him. "So?" she asks. "Is Paige dead?" 

"No," Cole answers.

"Why the hell not?!" screams the Seer.

"Because!" says Cole. "SHE kissed ME!"

"SO?!?" yells the Seer.

"I can't kill her right after she kissed me!" says Cole.

"Sure you can!" the Seer replies. Cole snorts.

"You're getting really annoying, 'ya know?" says Cole, forming a fireball.

The Seer glares at him. "You wouldn't hurt me," she says, not sounding like she believed it. "I resurrected you!"

"Yes," says Cole. "But see, I don't need you anymore," he takes a step towards her.

"I can help you," urges the Seer. "I can make you the new Source!"

"I can do that on my own," Cole says calmly, taking another step towards her. "Like I said, I don't need you."

"Don't be stupid Cole," says the Seer. "Just -," Just then Cole hurls the fireball at her. She bursts into flame and disintegrates.

"Takes care of that problem," Cole says to himself.

* * *

Phoebe bursts through the door of the Manor and exclaims, "Guys get down here!!" Paige comes running down the stairs and Piper from the kitchen. 

"Phoebe?" asks Paige. "What is it?"

"What? Are you okay?" asks Piper. "Is the baby okay?!"

"Yes, yes, the baby's fine," says Phoebe with a smile. "But, um." She sticks out her left hand, revealing an engagement ring and squeezes her eyes shut. She then opens one eye, "What do you think?"

Paige and Piper's mouth dropped open. "He PROPOSED?!" exclaimed Piper.

"Ok, is that a good 'He PROPOSED', or a bad one?" Phoebe asks, looking nervous.

"Uh . . uh," says Piper, not knowing what to say.

Paige raises an eyebrow at Piper, "Well?"

"This is," says Piper looking solemn. Then she smiles. "GREAT!"

Phoebe opens her other eye and breaks into a grin, "Yay!" she hugs Piper

"When's the date?!" exclaims Piper. "What are the bridesmaid's dresses gonna look like?!" She bombards Phoebe with a million questions.

Paige rushes over to Phoebe and grabs her hand. "Let's see it!" she exclaims and Phoebe sticks out her hand, still getting used to the feeling of the ring.

"Are you sure it's real?" asks Paige. Phoebe playfully bats Paige's hand away. "Of course it's real!"

"What kind of job does Ryan have anyway?" Paige asks.

"He's a neurosurgeon!" replies Phoebe with a grin and Paige nods, "Then it's real," she smiles.

Piper and Paige lead Phoebe into the kitchen. "So," says Paige when they sit down. "How did he propose?"

Phoebe sighs with a grin, "It was so romantic!"

"Tell!" urges Piper!

"Okay," starts Phoebe. "I got home from work and I didn't think anyone was home. So I was walking towards the kitchen and I saw this little trail of rose petals!"

"Rose petals?!" repeats Paige. "Wow, that guy knows how to treat a lady."

"So I follow it, because, you know, rose petals usually mean something good," continues Phoebe. "And, of course, it leads to the bedroom. So I open the door and he's waiting for me in his tux, down on one knee!"

Paige and Piper raise their eyebrows at each other. "And then he proposed and I said yes!" ends Phoebe with a wave of her hand for flourish.

"Wow," says Piper.

"What she said." Paige agrees.

"And I was proposed to in a bathroom," says Piper.

All of a sudden Leo orbs in and Paige looks up at him, "You proposed to Piper in a BATHROOM?!" she exclaims.

"What?" asks Leo, confused. "Ryan proposed," says Piper, raising her eyebrows and Phoebe beams and sticks out her left hand.

Leo acts shocked, "Oh, uh, that's great Phoebe."

Phoebe pulls back her hand. "But . . ?"

"Uh . . nothing," says Leo. He looks at Piper, "Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Piper looks at him strangely, "Uh, sure."

"Hey, what's the big secret Leo? You can talk to us too!" Paige interjects.

"Um, marriage stuff," replies Leo, pulling Piper into the foyer.

"What?" asks Piper.

"I think something's up with Ryan," replies Leo quietly.

Piper raises her eyebrows. "And I thought that was my job," she jokes.

"Well, the Elders are a bit concerned," says Leo.

"What? Why?" asks Piper, now serious.

"They can sense something . . .askew about him," answers Leo.

"Something askew," repeats Piper skeptically. "Right, okay Leo."

"Don't take this lightly, Piper," says Leo. "Remember you didn't believe Cole was evil but look how that turned out. Phoebe is naturally drawn to evil."

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with Ryan," replies Piper. "But if it'll make you feel better, we can invite him over to dinner and get to know him, just to make sure."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," says Leo.

"Leo, that's the whole point of the dinner, if something happens, we'll all be there, at the ready, ok?" Piper sighs.

"Oh alright," says Leo. "But if I sense anything -,"

"You'll get Phoebe outta there, and I'll blow his ass up!" Piper finishes.

Leo smiles, "Okay," and they kiss.

* * *

That night, Cole shimmers into Paige's room. Paige looks up at him, setting her book on the bed, "What are you doing here Cole?" 

"You don't seem too surprised to see me." Cole smirks slightly.

"Why should I be? You've been shimmering in here enough times." Paige smirks back.

Cole's smirk falters, and he glares at Paige, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Paige asked cryptically, "And anyway, you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Cole questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, see...umm, I said you were..." Paige sighs, "Dead!" Paige finishes.

"You what? Does it LOOK like I'm dead to you!?" Cole yells.

"Hey, keep your voice down." Paige hushes him. A devious smirk crosses Cole's face, "I AM NOT DEAD!"

Paige gasps, shooting off her bed to Cole, "Idiot!" Paige covers his mouth to stop his yelling and orbs out with him.


End file.
